


Любовная лихорадка

by Grenzy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Lovebug - Jonas Brothers, M/M, Road Trips, Singing, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grenzy/pseuds/Grenzy
Summary: ИногдаСамые романтичные вещиПроисходят в мимолётные мгновения





	Любовная лихорадка

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lovebug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711274) by [kyishighasthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyishighasthesky/pseuds/kyishighasthesky). 



> Автор оригинала решил указать, что персонаж умеет водить машину :D Я думаю, это к тому, что в умениях Такао присутствует вождение не только велосипеда х)  
> А ещё автор попросил не судить его за этот шип, ведь: "Я ВЛЮБЛЁН В НЕГО", и, пожалуй, не могу не согласиться.  
> Обязательно к прослушиванию: Jonas Brothers – Lovebug  
> Приятного чтения ^^

Это был поздний вечер пятницы, когда Такао с Куроко сели в машину и тронулись в долгий путь по шоссе. Около недели назад Такао предложил небольшую поездку, он всегда мечтал о таком романтическом путешествии: взять немного денег, несколько вещей и просто уехать, просто колесить по стране несколько месяцев. Позволить дороге самой решать, куда тебя везти. Честно говоря, он не ждал согласия Куроко, но, когда тот его дал, Такао практически запрыгал от радости. До сих пор дорожное путешествие было пределом его мечтаний. Несколько ночей они останавливались в отеле, в другие — тормозили где-нибудь в пустом поле и просто спали на заднем сиденье машины.

Такао легонько подпевал радио, достаточно тихо, чтобы не мешать чтению Куроко. Стоило песне закончиться, Такао обратил внимание на солнце: оно выглядело так, словно скоро зайдёт, так что, возможно, стоило поискать место для ночлега — не похоже, чтобы они были на подъезде хоть к какому-нибудь городу. Его мысли прервала знакомая песня, заигравшая по радио.

_Called you for the first time yesterday_  
(Вчера я впервые позвонил тебе)  
Finally found the missing part of me  
(Я наконец нашел пропавшую частичку себя)  
Felt so close but you were far away  
(Кажется, что ты так близко, но это не так)  
Left me without anything to say  
(Ты оставил меня одного)

На его губах возникла улыбка, и он потянулся увеличить громкость: он был уверен, Куроко простит за вторжение, как только услышит песню. Впрочем, взгляд, которым его наградили, заставил передумать.

_Now I’m speechless~_  
(И вот я лишен дара речи)  
Over the edge, I’m just breathless  
(Я на краю и не могу дышать)  
I never thought that I’d catch this… love bug again  
(Я никогда не думал, что подцеплю эту… любовную лихорадку снова)

Такао начал подпевать, поглядывая на Куроко и даря ему сияющую улыбку, которая, он всегда знал, нравилась коротышке. Куроко медленно вернул улыбку и, загнув уголок страницы в книге, аккуратно положил её себе на колени.

_I can’t get your smile out of my mind_  
(Я не могу не думать о твоей улыбке)  
I think about your eyes all the time  
(Я все время думаю о твоих глазах)  
You’re beautiful but you don’t even try  
(Ты прекрасен без особых усилий)  
Modesty is just so hard to find.  
(Скромность — такое редкое качество)

Улыбка Такао в немой просьбе мягко скользнула по губам возлюбленного: ему всегда казалось, что голос Куроко такой мелодичный, нежный и милый, тем не менее, когда надо, именно этим и увлекал. И если свои слова приходили вновь, он позволял своему голосу звучать вместе с мелодией.

_Now I’m speechless~_  
(И вот я лишен дара речи)  
Over the edge, I’m just breathless  
(Я на краю и не могу дышать)  
I never thought that I’d catch this… love bug again  
(Я никогда не думал, что подцеплю эту… любовную лихорадку снова)  
Hopeless~ head over heels in the moment  
(Безнадежный, я в момент влюбился по уши)  
I never thought that I’d get hit by this… love bug again.  
(Я никогда не думал, что подцеплю эту… любовную лихорадку снова)

Куроко коротко усмехнулся над тем, как выглядел Такао: он был таким всегда, когда пел, и Куроко был почти уверен, что тот ничего не знает об этом.

_I kissed him for the first time yesterday_  
(Вчера я впервые поцеловал его)  
Everything I wished that it would be  
(Я хотел только этого)  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
(Внезапно я потерял дар речи)  
Hopeless, breathless Baby can’t you see?  
(Безнадежный, не в силах сделать вдох, Милый, разве ты не видишь?)

Куроко вспомнился их первый поцелуй, и эта песня совершенно точно передавала, что он чувствовал в тот момент. Он полагал, именно по этой причине они и выбрали эту песню своей: она просто… подходит. «Особенно в конце», — задумался Куроко.

_Now I’m…!_  
YEAH OH~  
Now I’m speechless!  
(И вот я лишен дара речи!)  
Over the edge, I’m just breathless~  
(Я на краю и не могу дышать)  
I never thought that I’d catch this… love bug again  
(Я никогда не думал, что подцеплю эту… любовную лихорадку снова)  
Now I’m hopeless! ~ head over heels in the moment  
(И вот я безнадежный! Я в момент влюбился по уши)  
I never thought that I’d get hit by this… love bug again  
(Я никогда не думал, что подцеплю эту… любовную лихорадку снова)  
Ohhh…  
Love Bug again.

**Author's Note:**

> В песне речь о «ней», но автор изменил на «него». Перевод песни стырен с двух сайтов и частично переделан на свой лад, поскольку из глаз сыпались искры (частично в этом виноват рябящий монитор, частично — кривые переводы).
> 
> П.с. Буду рада конструктивной критике ^^ (хотя ладно, я в курсе, что этот пейринг мало кому интересен)


End file.
